<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Is An Open Window by Tony_Starks_biscuits</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23806159">Love Is An Open Window</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tony_Starks_biscuits/pseuds/Tony_Starks_biscuits'>Tony_Starks_biscuits</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Gay icons Steve and Tony, Howard Stark's Good Parenting, M/M, Maria Stark's Good Parenting, Steve Rogers &amp; Tony Stark Friendship, Stony - Freeform, Teen Steve Rogers, Teen Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:54:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23806159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tony_Starks_biscuits/pseuds/Tony_Starks_biscuits</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As Covid-19 forces the nation into a mandatory lockdown, Tony Stark and his new neighbor Steve Rogers befriend each other. Neither of them really know where it’s going, but they’re both down for the ride.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>StevexTony, Stony, stevetony - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’ve wanted to write a stony quarantine fic for months now and I finally got around to it! More chapters to come! If you like the story please let me know in the comments! Love and Hugs, Tony_Starks_biscuits!💗</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Stark family sat around the kitchen table  for breakfast. Howard sipped his coffee and read through the newspaper laying next to his empty plate. Maria scrolled through her Facebook timeline and ate her pancakes. And Tony had just finished an episode of Rupauls Drag Race.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He stood and took his plate to the sink to rinse. “Hey I’m gonna go out to Clint’s for a while but I’ll be back by dinner.” Tony said, loading his plate and fork into the dishwasher.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re not going anywhere young man. Not with this Covid-19 going around.” Maria said glancing up from her phone.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Citizens need to take quarantine seriously if we have any intentions of ending this virus.” She practically recited from one of the hundreds of articles she’s read.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dad-“ Tony turned to Howard.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No. Im sorry but your mother is right, we don’t need to go anywhere until this clears up.” Howard said without looking up from his newspaper.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We can’t go ANYWHERE? LIKE AT ALL? We’re  gonna be in the house the <em>whole</em> <em>time</em>?” Tony asked in hysterics, pulling his AirPod from his ear.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Howard laughed and looked up from his paper. “Yes, son, that’s what <em>quarantine is</em>.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tony sighed. “So what the hell are we supposed to do then?” He asked throwing his hands up.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“For <em>starters</em> you can watch your language.” Maria said getting up to pour a cup of coffee.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why don’t you start that schoolwork you haven’t touched.” Howard chuckled.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Because it isn’t <em>mandatory</em>.” Tony crosses his arms.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ok, well do it anyway. Extra credit never hurt anybody.” Maria said handing him the cup of coffee and kissing his cheek. “Go on.” She gestured upstairs.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tony let out another sigh and trudged up the stairs.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He just wanted to go out with his friends.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Instead he pulled up the blinds andsat down at his desk. He pulled out an English textbook and some blank pieces of paper before getting to work.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He glanced up at his window and looked straight across to the open window on the neighboring home. A new family had just moved in the week before but he hadnt seen who.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">From his seat Tony could see a desk and a few moving boxes in the room. He zoned back in and tried reading his book. A few minutes later he heard a door close followed by rustling and tearing noises.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He glanced up to see a tall blonde shirtless guy in the room across from him, emptying the boxes and folding them down. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Holy. Shit. </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">********************************</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Steve’s mom was busy unpacking a box of books in the living room and watching the news.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Looks like we chose the right week to move Steve! Had we waited any longer we would’ve had to stay in Brooklyn.” Sarah said.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah and who would’ve wanted <em>that</em>?” Steve said sarcastically as he looked for one of his boxes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Steven. I know moving here isn’t what you <em>wanted</em> but this is what we have to do. It wasn’t planned, I get that. But I also didn’t plan on my husband dying last year. And if we want to have a roof over our heads and food to eat, that means I <em>need</em> this job. So I need you to show a little more leniency</span>
  <span class="s1">...please.” She stated firmly before turning back to her task.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Steve picked up a box with his name on it and went up to his room. He closed the door and sat the box down on his desk. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He glanced up through the window and saw some brown haired guy with his feet up on his own desk sipping coffee and laughing at something on a Macbook.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He looked about his own age.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Steve chuckled to himself and went back to emptying his boxes. He pulled out pictures and books and things. He glanced back up a while later and saw the guy explaining something to someone who looked to be his dad.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It looked like he was trying to get himself out of trouble. It also looked like it didn’t work because his dad took the laptop and left the room. He saw him throw his head back for a moment before sitting back up and looking at the window. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was too late for Steve to look away, he’d been caught. The boy looked at him through the window, right in the eye. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Steve couldnt help but laugh. The other guy smacked his forehead and laughed too.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This might be awkward, but <em>damn</em> is he cute. Steve thought.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">*************************************</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Howard decided to bring his son-who was hard at work- a bowl of fruit. Unfortunately when he got to his son’s room he was <em>not</em> working.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tony where is your homework?” Howard sighed exasperatedly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh shi- I was doing it but I just decided to take a little breaky break that’s all.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">As if on cue, the screen playing the next episode of <em>The Office</em> paused and the Netflix <em>Are you still watching? </em>notification popped up.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was like the universe was trying to spite him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Right</em>. Well I think your <em>breaky break</em> has lasted long enough sir.” Howard chuckled and closed the laptop. “Why don’t you go ahead and get back to your schoolwork.” He said picking it up and sitting the bowl of fruit there instead.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dad this is <em>booorrring</em>.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well I’m going to fill the pool. You can use swimming as an incentive.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Incentive.” Tony scoffed. </span>
  <span class="s1">“I can’t even SPELL THAT.” Tony joked, rolling his eyes as Howard closed the door behind him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He threw his head back for a moment and closed his eyes before sitting back up and taking another look at the window.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He didn’t expect to see the hot shirtless guy staring at him. Not just staring, <em>laughing</em>. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tony did a facepalm and started laughing himself before leaning forward to open the window.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hi.” Tony said awkwardly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey.” The other guy smiled. “Too bad about your laptop huh?” He chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Very funny</em>.” Tony tried not to smile.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah...I’m Steve by the way.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m Tony. But all of my friends call me bastard.” Tony replied. Steve let out a real laugh and Tony felt his heart flutter. Tony lovedto make people laugh, but he considered it a bonus point if they’re as fine as this guy.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think I’ll just call you Tony. At least for now.” Steve chuckled and leaned against his windowsill.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Too bad about your shirt huh?” Tony said pointing to Steve’s bare chest.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Haven’t unpacked the rest of my clothes yet. A shame isn’t it?”Steve smiled.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A damn shame.” Tony replied.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Steve went quiet for a moment and Tony could feel his palms get sweaty. Tony was clearing his throat to say something when Steve cut in.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’ve got a lot of trophies back there. What do you play?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tony turned around to look at his bookshelf. And turned back to Steve, face turned up in utter disgust. “I do not <em>engage</em> <em>in</em> <em>athletics</em>...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What are they from then?” Steve laughed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Most of them are from decathlon’s and debate team.” Tony nodded.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So you’re an intellectual!” Steve said.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No one said that.” Tony replied, Steve let out another big laugh. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t know, I don’t think they let just <em>anybody</em> do decathlon and debate. You must be pretty smart.” Steve said.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Booksmart yes. Otherwise I’m a certified dumb bitch. But enough about me. Why don’t you hang up some of your stuff so I can make assumptions about you!” Tony smiled.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okie dokie.” Steve gave a smile and unboxed a few trophies of his own. He put a gold medal around his neck and it laid perfectly right over his</span>
  <span class="s1"> chest.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Like a <em>normal</em> stranger, I’m going to ASK where those trophies and awards are from...where are those trophies and awards from?” Tony asked smugly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Steve smiled and rolled his eyes. “Swim meets.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So he’s a <em>swimmer</em>! That explains the abs then.” Tony nodded slowly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mmhm.” Steve winked and Tony almost passed out.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tony tried to be nonchalant about the way he had to zone back into the conversation.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A-anyway” he stuttered.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, I’m gonna let you get back to your schoolwork before your dad takes your window-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tony rolled his eyes and noticeably tried not to laugh.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“-I’m gonna take nap. I <em>guesssss</em> it was nice meeting you.” Steve said, rapping his hands on the windowsill.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You must be <em>exhausted</em> from jumping to conclusions! I’m gonna find and stalk your Instagram. If you’re lucky<em>, maybe</em> I’ll talk to you later.” Tony smirked and closed his window.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Steve feigned offense as he closed his own window.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tony went downstairs and found Howard in the living room. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dad-“ Tony wrapped his arms around the back of Howard. “May I <em>pleassse</em> have my phone back?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why? So you can check that <em>grindr</em> <em>app</em>?” Howard smirked.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“WH- <em>dad no</em>, <em>stop it.” </em>Tony whined. “ I need it for important business...” Tony fussed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Yeah right.</em> Did you finish your homework?” Howard asked.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Yes</em>.-“ Tony lied. “Probably would’ve gotten it done a looot quicker with my <em>laptop though.</em>”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Your phone is on the kitchen counter.” Howard chuckled and patted Tony’s head.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you kind sir.” Tony said, quickly walking to the kitchen. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Time to stalk Steve.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">*************************************</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Like a <em>normal</em> stranger, I’m going to ASK where those trophies and awards are from...where are those trophies and awards from?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Steve held in a laugh but he couldn’t keep from smiling. “Swim meets.” He said with an eye roll. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So he’s a <em>swimmer</em>! That explains the abs then.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Steve’s heart skipped a beat and his mouth went dry. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Say something!</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mmhm.” Steve winked.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tony seemed to pause for a moment and Steve’s stomach dropped. Maybe he’d misread the signals.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A-anyway-“ Tony was stuttering.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>I definitely misread this whole conversation. </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Steve decided it was best to just end it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m gonna let you get back to your schoolwork before your dad takes your window-“ </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The tension was leaving Tonys shoulders already. But Steve couldn’t get over that cute smile.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“-I’m gonna take nap. I <em>guesssss</em> it was nice meeting you.” Steve fidgeted and tried to flirt less as he they brought the conversation to the end.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You must be <em>exhausted</em> from jumping to conclusions! I’m gonna find and stalk your Instagram. If you’re lucky, Maybe I’ll talk to you later.” Tony smirked and closed his window.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Steve didn’t know what to think. He fake gasped and clutched his medal as he closed the window. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He walked over and jumped into his bed. He laid on his back and stared up at his ceiling. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Maybe I should just play it safe. Just be friends.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He thought about how good it felt to make Tony smile and laugh. How fun it was to talk to him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Maybe I should play it safe...but I’m not going to.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It’s only been hours since Steve and Tony met and they can’t stop thinking about each other.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to everyone reading! I love when you leave comments!💗<br/>AN/In this AU Howard is a lawyer, there is no Stark Industries.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I was able to empty most of the boxes in the living room. So in addition to the kitchen that makes two completely unboxed rooms.” Sarah smiled proudly and bit into a taco.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“I did a few in my room...” Steve replied though he was barely able to hold a conversation. His mind was occupied with Tony and what he wanted to say to him. He had even checked the window a few more times that day-</span><em>Totally</em> <em>not to strike up another conversation</em>...just to see if he could catch a quick glimpse of him at his desk or something that’s all...</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good. Hey who were you on the phone with earlier?” Sarah asked.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Huh? Oh um I wasn’t on the phone.” Steve said.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sarah took a sip of water and paused, staring at Steve quietly for a moment. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You...<em>you were talking to yourself?</em>” She asked, looking genuinely concerned.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No! Mom I wasn’t talking to myself.” Steve laughed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh I just wasn’t sure because you know your great uncle Adam used to talk to himself all the time so-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well I was talking to a neighbor.” Steve cut in. His mom could really talk if you let her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Neighbor? You made a friend already?”Sarah smiled.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I mean...<em>yeah</em>. His room is right across from mine actually.” Steve tried to hold back a smile.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Right across,huh...” Sarah raised her eyebrows.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah it’s kind of like a movie if you think about it.” Steve said, failing to hold back a smile.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Blushing already! Wow, well please don’t get too distracted from unpacking your room. This is a six bedroom house and I’d like it to be ready by the time I start my job.” Sarah nodded.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay no problem.” Steve agreed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sarah couldn’t help but notice how her son had already changed his tune about living in LA. And to think, all it took was a boy.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">*************************************</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Starks sat around their table for the second time that day for dinner.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s a good thing the firm is having you work from home honey, they’re saying offices are some of the most dangerous places right now.” Maria said.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We sta-“ </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I met a boy!” Tony cut in just before Howard replied, smiling and clasping his hands together.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How did you meet a <em>boy</em> if you’ve been in the house all day?” Maria asked suspiciously.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Grindr</em>.” Howard shook his head and took another bite of his pasta.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It was not on Grindr this time, cut it out.” Tony chuckled. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And aren’t you supposed to be <em>at least </em>eighteen for that app?” Maria pointed her fork at Tony.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh yeah isn’t there an <em>age restriction?</em>” Howard narrowed his eyes at Tony.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Enough about grindr! He just moved in next door. And I <em>know</em> what you’re thinking<em> ‘ohh have you even seen the movie The Boy Next Door with JLaw’</em> and the answer is <em>of</em> <em>course</em> I have but this is not the same.” Tony explained.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I was <em>actually</em> thinking about how if you were talking to the neighbor there’s no way you got your <em>homework done.</em>” Howard quirked his eyebrows.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”Dad no more talk about homework! This is very important.” Tony scoffed. “Anyway, he’s funny, blonde, and <em>very</em> <em>very</em> <em>handsome</em>.” He smiled.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s wonderful, Tony.” Maria laughed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Were very happy for you b-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>But</em>-“ Tony huffed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But a good junior year is essential for college applications and you don’t need to sacrifice your education for a boy.” Howard said.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But he’s really cute!” Tony argues.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Even a really cute boy.” Howard laughed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">*************************************</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Steve had finished helping his mom clean up after dinner andmade a small bag of popcorn before going upstairs. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He decided to go ahead and take a shower before he started his movie and when he came back to his room, he saw Tony at the window.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Well- he wasn’t exactly <em>at</em> the window. He was blasting</span> <span class="s1">some familiar</span> <span class="s1">Nicki Minaj song and it looked like he was cleaning his room. Steve opened his window and grabbed the bowl of  popcorn.</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He ate handful by handful as Tony really went at it. Whatever the song was, he knew all the words. He was also a pretty good dancer, Steve wondered if he’d had any training in dance despite Tony’s comment earlier about <em>not engaging in athletics.</em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When the song came to an end Steve ate another handful of popcorn before clapping and cheering.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wooooh! Encore!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tony stalked over and opened the window.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Does this neighborhood have free entertainment every Friday night or was it just this once?” Steve joked.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“One night only.” Tony chuckled.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s a shame. <em>Very</em> entertaining.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If you liked this, you should see my tiktok.” Tony replied smugly. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Speaking of social media, did you get a chance to stalk me yet?” Steve smiled.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No I <em>didn’t</em> because <em>someone’s</em> Instagram is private.” Tony glared.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Steve laughed. “I made that adjustment today actually.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He definitely hadn’t done that to tease Tony and entice him to come back. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re an assbutt. You’re an assbutt who only cares about himself!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Steve laughed quietly at the word assbutt. Very innovative.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t know about that...I’m not the one waking up the neighborhood with a Nicki Minaj playlist.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh <em>please</em> it’s not that loud. I’ll have you know that if Howie doesn’t come in here complaining about the volume then it is <em>perfectly</em> acceptable.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Howie?” Steve quirked an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Howard, my dad. I call him Howie when he gets on <em>my</em> nerves because that gets on <em>his</em> nerves. Today he’s been on my case about my Grindr account.” Tony chuckled and rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Grindr huh.” Steve nodded. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Is he just telling me this or is he giving me a sign? </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, Grindr. If you couldn’t tell by now, <em>I’m</em> <em>pretty gay.</em>”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Steve accidentally bit his finger putting another handful of popcorn in his mouth. He may not know if Tony liked him back, but at least now he was certain he wasn’t wasting his time on a curious straight boy.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I mean...I don’t like to assume.” Steve replied.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tony stared at Steve for a moment before putting his rainbow sock covered foot up on the desk where Steve could see. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Got it.-” Steve laughed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Should I tell him? I should tell him. No I won’t. I’m not gonna say anything-</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“-I’m gay too.” Steve blurted out.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>That was...cringey.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No shit!” Tony smiled. “My gaydar is <em>impeccable</em>... Speaking of pec, do you <em>ever</em> wear a shirt?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Maybe Tony hadn’t noticed how he had practically <em>spit out </em>the fact that he was gay like sunflower seeds onto the sidewalk. If he did, Steve was eternally grateful that he didn’t bring it up.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Well I just got out of the shower, would you like me to put one on?” Steve asked smugly. </span>He could see Tony hesitate.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>He thinks I’m cute.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Steve’s heart jumped and made him smile so quickly he didn’t have time to hide it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“...ANYWAY. What are you doing tomorrow?” Tony asked.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Given we’re under national order to stay home, probably not <em>much</em>.” Steve laughed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Har har har. </em>Has anyone told you how funny you are?” Tony replied sarcastically. “Seriously what are you doing?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay okay, I’ve got more unpacking to do and then I’ll probably do some yard work.” Steve shrugged, trying to be nonchalant about his excitement that Tony might want to see him again.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Interesting. Well...is there any chance that you might be back at your window tomorrow?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It took all he had not to jump out of his skin right there.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Stay cool, Stay cool.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Steve cleared his throat. “Only if you’ll be at yours.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Steve felt his heart threaten to come up through his throat as he waited for Tony to respond.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Done.” Tony said. “Goodnight then.” He smiled.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Goodnight.” Steve replied, desperately hoping that he didn’t sound as breathless as he was.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He closed his window and took the popcorn to his bed. He tried to focus on the movie but the whole time he was watching Noah Centineo, he was thinking of Tony.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">*************************************</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tony hadn’t planned on Steve watching him clean and dance through the window. If he’d known in advance, he would’ve chosen something by Beyoncé.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He also wasn’t exactly planning to come out to Steve the way he did but hey there’s no better time than the present right?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He hoped Steve couldn’t see the beads of sweat forming on his brow from where he was standing. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was also a bit annoyed with himself for getting so nervous around this guy he barely even knew. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>What if he doesn’t even like guys? </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Got it-“ Steve laughed before pausing for a moment.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Good going, Tony. You outed yourself for absolutely no reason. He’s not even-</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m gay too.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>YES! </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tony felt a wave of relief come over him and tried his best to make it as unnoticeable as he possibly could.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Play it cool.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No shit!” He smiled. Trying his absolute best to hide his excitement. Changing the subject wouldn’t hurt. “My gaydar is <em>impeccable</em>... Speaking of pec, do you <em>ever</em> wear a shirt?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Really Tony? Talk about his body? As if that doesn’t make you just as nervous. Stupid. *internal facepalm*</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well I just got out of the shower, would you like me to put one on?” Steve asked smugly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>OF COURSE NOT. How do I reply without sounding thirsty?? You know what there’s literally NO way to reply without sounding thirsty. You backed yourself into this corner and now you have to get yourself out.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“...ANYWAY. What are you doing tomorrow?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Real smooth Tony. Real smooth.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Given we’re under national order to stay home, probably not <em>much</em>.” Steve laughed.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>How is he having this conversation so smoothly? Is he just not a nervous person or is he not interested in me?</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Har har har.</em> Has anyone told you how funny you are?” Tony replied sarcastically. “Seriously what are you doing?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay okay, I’ve got more unpacking to do and then I’ll probably do some yard work.” Steve shrugged.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Ask him out!...or ask him in I guess? If he sounds uninterested then I’ll drop the whole thing.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Interesting. Well...is there any chance that you might be back at your window tomorrow?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Tony’s heart raced as he waited for Steve’s reply. Our relationship DEPENDS on this reply. </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Steve cleared his throat. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Oh God...</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Only if you’ll be at yours.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tony’s heart clenched and it took every ounce of self control not to jump up and down like a little kid. Like Steve hadn’t just unknowingly decided the fate of their future together.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Stay cool stay cool.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Done.” Tony said. “Goodnight then.” He smiled.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Goodnight.” Steve replied. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tony had barely gotten his window and blinds closed before he was jumping on his bed with excitement.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Tony and Steve...Teve? No... Steve and Tony...</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em> “STONY</em>!-“ he yelled out loud.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tony was middair when Howard opened his bedroom door.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>What are you doing?</em>” He sighed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“STONY!” Tony replied.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is that a drug?” Howard asked rubbing his face. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Might as well be.” Tony smirked and let himself fall on his bed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s the boy isn’t it?” Howard chuckled.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Mmhmmm</em>!” Tony grinned.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Oh my goodness</em>.” Howard laughed. “I’m glad you’re excited but could you please go to sleep?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I have a window date with the hottie next door. How can you expect me to <em>sleep</em> at a time like this?” Tony beamed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay <em>you</em> don’t have to go to sleep but <em>I</em> sure would like to, so if you could keep the hopeless romantic squeals to a <em>minimum</em>...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay okay sorry. Goodnight.” Tony smiled.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p>
  <span class="s1">“Goodnight...<em>and congratulations.</em>” Howard smiled back before closing the door.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">*****************</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It’s official. Steve and Tony like each other and both of them are ready for the next level...Who will be the first to admit their feelings?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First of all, I am sooo grateful to you guys reading this story. I had the idea and I wasn’t even going to write it, but I’m so glad I gave it a chance and I’m glad you all are enjoying it. Your sweet comments mean the WORLD to me! I love that you love the supportive and loving parents! Sometimes we need family fluff too! Anyway this chapter is fun BUT you guys are going to<br/>L-O-V-E  the next one. As always, let me know what you’re thinking in the comments! Love and Hugs, Tony_Starks_biscuits!💗</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was a fairly hot spring afternoon and Tony had <em>finally</em> finished that boring homework Howard had been on his case about.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He shut his laptop and spun around in his desk chair for a few minutes before Maria knocked on his door and stepped in.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey! Your dad filled the pool today, you should go swim!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I thought he was gonna fill it <em>yesterday</em>.” Tony said, still spinning.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well he <em>was</em> but then I convinced him to watch Tiger King with me instead.” Maria chuckled.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tony stopped the chair immediately.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You got <em>dad</em> to watch <em>Tiger King??</em>” Tony scoffed in disbelief.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I sure did. You should’ve seen his face. Even after raising <em>you</em> he lacks the ability to process extreme levels of chaos. And now he’s- <em>what do you kids say?</em>- oh right, <em>shook</em><em>!</em>”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please watch your language, <em>boomer</em>.” Tony frowned and walked over to his closet.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just go get in the pool!” Maria laughed and closed the door.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tony lathered on sunscreen and changed into a pair of his favorite mid thigh, dinosaurs eating ice cream cones-decorated swim shorts.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He went downstairs and passed Howard on his way out. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tiger king, huh?” Tony smirked.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My brain is absolutely <em>fried</em>.” Howard muttered under his breath on his way inside.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tony laughed and sat his towel and sunglasses on the side of the pool. His dad had already inflated his avocado float for him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He looked over to his right at the brown wooden fence. Just on the other side of that fence was Steve’s house. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <em><br/>He’s probably busy unpacking.</em>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He connected his phone to the Bluetooth pool speaker and plopped it right into the water. His pop playlist sang in the water as he lowered himself in and dipped under the water.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tony swam around for a while before getting situated in his float and sunglasses. Helaid back and sang along to Britney Spears‘s song  <em>3.</em><br/></span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He could do this all day.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>“Arrre you in?” </em>Tony sang.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Livin in sin is the new thing!</em>” Howard joined in on his way over to hand Tony a popsicle.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thanks dad!” Tony laughed and took the treat. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No problem, Britney.” Howard replied, pushing the avocado float back to the middle of the pool with his foot and going back in the house.</span>
</p><p class="p2">Tony laid back against the float and immediately relaxed.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then Tony sees Steve. He’s in the air and then he disappears. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Am I going crazy? </em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then he’s in the air and disappears again.<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tony sits up and squints through his sunglasses.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>I’m going crazy!</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then it happens again.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Ohhhhh...a trampoline. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“<em>Well</em>...<em>Well</em>...<em>Well</em>.” Steve says with each jump. </span> <span class="s1">“Look...who...it is.” He smirked. “I was waiting...at the window...for half an hour.”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tony nodded and sucked his teeth. “Mm I thought you had ‘<em>yard work</em>’” he said, gesturing his fingers like quotation marks.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I didn’t specify what that <em>entailed</em>. Maybe this <em>is</em> my yard work.” Steve replied.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is watching me that fun?” Tony asked, running a hand through his hair.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yep, <em>Very</em> rewarding. I’m enjoying it.” Steve smiled. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Even though he was still a bit nervous around Steve he couldn’t help but feel a little more comfortable with him after last night. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was also really nice to finally be in the shameless flirting stage. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tony laughed and twiddled the empty popsicle stick between his fingers. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, don’t tire yourself out.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I...could...never.” Steve replied.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">*************************************</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Steve and Sarah has gotten up early to get a head start in unpacking more of the boxes in the house. They had made it through two rooms when they decided to call it a day.<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He waited a while at his window for Tony to show up but eventually moved on to the next thing. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Steve went out to the backyard and tended tothe flowerbeds that lined the back of his house. He pulled the weeds and was in the middle of watering the plants when Sarah brought him a bowl of watermelon squares.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thanks mom!” Steve stood as Sarah handed him the bowl.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No problem, you’ve been working for hours and you always forget to eat.” She replied turning to go inside.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”Tea.” Steve nodded.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Oh you want tea?</em> I’ll go mak-“ </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No mom that’s not what I meant. The melon is fine thank you.” Steve laughed. Sarah nodded and closed the patio door.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was finishing his snack and admiring his work when he heard Britney Spears playing from the other side of the fence.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A smile came over his face immediately. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>No one but Tony.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He quickly ran to his garage and rolled his big trampoline out and over to the back yard. He set it up and started jumping. He finally jumped high enough to see his crush relaxing on an avocado float. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He couldn’t help but laugh.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The quirky shorts, the white framed and pink tinted sunglasses, the popsicle stick in his mouth. It was all just so Tony.</span>
</p><p class="p2"><br/>“<em>Well...Well...Well.</em>” Steve said with each jump. <span class="s1">“Look...who...it is.” He smirked. “Ya know I was waiting...at the window...for half an hour.”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He pretended to sound impatient. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Tony nodded and sucked his teeth. “Mm I thought you had ‘<em>yard work</em>’” he said, </span> <span class="s1">gesturing his fingers like quotation marks.<br/><br/></span></p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Damn he remembers everything.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I didn’t specify what that <em>entailed</em>. Maybe this <em>is</em> my yard work.” Steve replied.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>I hope he doesn’t mind me flirting...I think we’re at this point though. Steve shook off his nerves and continued.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is watching me that fun?” Tony asked, running a hand through his hair.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Oh you have nooo idea.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yep, <em>Very</em> rewarding. I’m enjoying it.” Steve smiled. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tony laughed and twiddled the empty popsicle stick between his fingers. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>God I love that laugh.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, don’t tire yourself out.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I...could...never.” Steve replied, ignoring thebutterflies in his stomach.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">************************************</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tony was snacking on pretzels at his window waiting for Steve to come back to his room, and finally the longest fifteen minute wait of his life was over. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Steve sat on his bed and picked up his phone. Tony needed a way to get his attention.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Why have we not exchanged phone numbers?</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He picked up a few pretzels and threw them at his window one by one until Steve turned his head. He could see him laugh and come over to open the window.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What was that?” Steve laughed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Pretzels</em>.” Tony replied.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You threw pretzels outside? Ya know some might call that <em>littering</em>.” Steve smiled.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And some might call that an evening snack <em>wasted</em>-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Let’s be real, Tony would throw the whole bag if it meant he’d get to talk to Steve.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“-anyway, bring a flashlight and a blanket and meet me on the roof.” Tony smiled.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The <em>ROOF?</em>” Steve’s eyebrows shot up.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah you have one right?” Tony teased.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Very funny</em>. Okay I guess I’ll meet you on the roof.” Steve sighed and closed his window.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tony gathered his things and headed up to the attic. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He couldn’t help but smile as he climbed up through the attic skylight and up onto his roof.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He was gonna sit under the stars with Steve.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He sat in his usual spot and waited for Steve to climb up.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You made it!” He called putting when Steve made it to his spot.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah- I’m not gonna like <em>fall and die right?</em>” Steve smiled and sat down nervously.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I mean, I don’t think so.” Tony shrugged.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh well as long as you don’t think so-“ Steve laughed. “So did you call me out here for some full moon sacrifice or what?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>God he makes me laugh.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not this time-“ Tony chuckled. “-I came up to look at constellations and I thought I’d invite you. And you can look down on the whole city from here.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">He watched as Steve took in the beautiful blur of traffic lights and building signs and headlights driving through the streets. From the roofs of their hilltop homes, the </span> <span class="s1">people looked like ants.</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>He’s so beautiful. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wow it is really nice...so you’re into astronomy?” Steve asked, turning back to Tony.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I dabble in it. My dad likes it and he taught me how to find constellations when I was younger.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Hm</em>.” Steve gave a small nod. He kept his gaze fixed on Tony, his face holding an unreadable expression.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tony started to get a little nervous.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Was it something I said? All that Howard talk must’ve killed the mood.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What, did my <em>werewolf tail</em> come out or something?” Tony joked, pretending to look at his butt.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>No-</em>“ Steve laughed. “I just...I guess I realized that we don’t know much about each other. Like our interests you know?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tony let out a quiet sigh of relief.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s true. Let’s talk about our interests then. You go first.” Tony said.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay-“ Steve leaned back against his elbows. “I’m interested in swimming, I like to paint, and I love to play guitar.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Guitar?</em>Do you know how to play <em>despacito</em>?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“<em>Oh my god.-</em>“ Steve chuckled, flashing that beautiful smile. “</span>Let’s talk about <em>you</em>, what do you like?”</p><p class="p1">Tony thought for a moment.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well...I like sims- <em>don’t laugh!</em>-“</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Steve covered his mouth and tried to stifle a cackle but it didn’t work.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ugh you’re so <em>annoying! </em>Anyway I like sims, playing the piano...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <em>And you...</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tony’s heart pounded in his chest. He was gonna say it. He was really gonna be bold and say it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“...and <em>you</em>. I like you.” Tony smiled nervously.</span>
</p><p class="p2">Steve paused for a moment.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <em>Oh God I took it too far...</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Cheeseball</em>...I like you too.-” Steve grinned.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Thank God.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“-Would you like to go out with me?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <em>YES- wait calm dowwwn. Be cool.</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“To where, <em>the front yard?</em>” Tony laughed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>sure</em>.” Steve replied.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tony thought for a moment. “<em>Oh</em>...that sounds nice. Yes I would love to go out with you Steven.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">*************************************</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Steve had just taken a seat on his bed when he heard something pelt the window. He looked up and sure enough it was Tony trying to get his attention. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Why haven’t we exchanged phone numbers?</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What was that?” Steve laughed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Pretzels.</em>” Tony replied.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Of course.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You threw pretzels outside? Ya know some might call that <em>littering</em>.” Steve smiled.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And some might call that an evening snack <em>wasted</em>. Anyway, bring a flashlight and a blanket and meet me on the roof.” Tony smiled.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Steve couldn’t even hide his surprise.<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>What on earth does he want me on the roof for?</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The <em>ROOF?</em>” Steve’s eyebrows shot up.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah you have one right?” Tony teased.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tony’s DNA was like seventy percent sarcasm, but Steve though it was really cute. Of course he couldn’t let <em>Tony</em> know that.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Very funny.</em> Okay I guess I’ll meet you on the roof.” Steve sighed and closed his window.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He grabbed a blanket and flashlight out of the hall closet and made his way up to the attic.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He looked nervously at the skylight before he climbed up. He wasn’t the biggest fan of heights, not even the high dive at the pool.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He climbed up and found a flat spot right across from where he saw Tony sitting.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You made it!” He heard Tony call out as he found a seat.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Steve looked down at the ground. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Thats a long fall...</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah- I’m not gonna like <em>fall and die right?</em>” Steve smiled and sat down nervously.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I mean, I don’t think so.” Tony shrugged.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh well as long as you don’t think so.” He laughed. “So did you call me out here for some full moon sacrifice or what?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not this time-“ Tony chuckled. “-I was coming up because I love to look at constellations and I thought I’d invite you. And you can look down on the whole city from here.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Steve watched how Tony’s face lit up when he spoke about his favorite hobbies. He looked down at the shining city below them.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>It’s beautiful...But not nearly as beautiful as him. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wow it is really nice...so you’re into astronomy?” He asked, turning back to Tony.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I dabble in it. My dad likes it and he taught me how to find constellations when I was younger.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>I didn’t know that...I don’t know much about him at all..He must be really special if he made me fall in love without knowing anything about him.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hm.” Steve gave a small nod.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>I mean really, how do you fall in love with someone you don’t know?</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He didn’t realize he’d been staring for so long.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What, did my <em>werewolf tail</em> come out or something?” Tony joked, pretending to look at his butt.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>No-</em>“ Steve laughed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Hopefully he doesn’t take this the wrong way.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I just...I guess I realized that we don’t know much about each other. Like our interests you know?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s true...Let’s talk about our interests then. You go first.” Tony said.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay-“ Steve leaned back against his elbows. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Though there was a lot they didn’t know, they really had gotten to understand each other over the past few days.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“-I’m interested in swimming, I like to paint, and I love to play guitar.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Guitar?</em> Do you know how to play <em>despacito?</em>”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Oh my god.</em>” Steve chuckled. “Let’s talk about <em>you</em>, what do you like?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, I like sims- <em>don’t laugh!</em>-“</span>
</p><p class="p2">He tried not to laugh but it didn’t work</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Of COURSE sims made it to his list of interests.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ugh you’re so <em>annoying!</em> Anyway I like sims, playing the piano...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Tony paused. Whatever he was going to say next must be difficult to say. </span> <span class="s1">Steve kept eye contact and tried to listen intently. </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Is he nervous?</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“...<em>and you</em>. I like you.” Tony smiled nervously.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Am I dreaming? I’m dreaming. Play it cool just in case though. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Cheeseball</em>...I like you too.-” Steve grinned.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Steve’s heart and stomach were practically doing backflips as he thought of what to say next, even though Tony had already done the hardest part.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>He won’t say no, just ask!</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“-Would you like to go out with me?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“To where, <em>the front yard?</em>” Tony laughed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Sure</em>” Steve replied.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Oh</em>...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>God he’s gonna say no. Great it was too soon.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“...that sounds nice. Yes I would love to go out with you Steven.” Tony replied.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">All Steve could do is smile.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tony and Steve have their first quarantine date!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for the patience with this chapter. I was writing it just life gets in the way sometimes. Anyway I’m so excited to publish this and the final chapter! Let me know what you think about Steve and Tony’s date!💗</p><p>Also at one part in the story there’s a line of + that means the chapter is a shared perspective!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The next day at breakfast, Tony was almost buzzing. His jaws hurt from smiling so much since the night before, but he just couldn’t stop.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tony you’ve barely touched your breakfast, are you feeling alright?” Maria asked.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah I’m just excited.” Tony smiled. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“For what, pray tell.” Howard momentarily glanced up from his newspaper.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah we’ve been doing the same thing everyday for almost a week. Is something new happening?” Maria chuckled.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My date this afternoon.” Tony chirped and laid his chin in his hands with a smile.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Date?” Maria asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Date?” Howard sat his newspaper down on the table.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“With Steve! We’re just going to the front yard but <em>still</em>.” Tony shrugged. (Still smiling)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wow, you work <em>fast!</em>” Howard said.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thanks...<em>I think</em>?” Tony replied, furrowing his brow.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s so sweet!” Maria smiled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I feel the need to ask more questions about this boy since you two are going ’out’ but since it’s just the front yard I’ll let it slide.” Howard raised his eyebrows at Tony.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>Always so overprotective.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you!” Tony rolled his eyes and laughed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">*************************************</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Steve and Sarah were having breakfast right next door, and Steve seemed to breeze through his breakfast way quicker than usual.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Um...<em>going somewhere?</em>” Sarah chuckled.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>What?</em>” Steve looked up.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re eating really fast. What’s the rush?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh-“ Steve slowed down a bit. “No rush I- I guess I’m just a little nervous.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“About what, honey?” Sarah asked with concern.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I have a date.” Steve smiled.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>A</em> <em>date</em>?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah with Tony.” Steve added. (Still smiling)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The boy next door?” Sarah exclaimed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah!” Steve cheesed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well what are you doing eating?? We have to get you ready!!” Sarah jumped to her feet and dragged Steve upstairs.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She whipped his closet doors open with a <em>quickness</em>. Steve sat on his bed, still bewildered about how this had all happened so quickly. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You have to wear this! <em>You HAVE to.</em>” She said, pulling out a white button up with a coral colored embroidered heart on the front pocket.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Um <em>okay?</em>” Steve laughed and caught the shirt his mom had thrown over.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay. Find some nice pants to put on with that shirt. I’m gonna go make you some lunch for your date.” Sarah smiled and closed the door behind her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">*************************************</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tony had been pulling shirt after shirt out of his closet for hours before he laid out on his bed, furious with his wardrobe.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>There is literally NOTHING to wear.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He heard a knock at the door before Maria stepped in.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey sweetie- <em>whoa what happened here?</em> Did a <em>landmine</em> go off in your closet??”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can’t find ANYTHING to wear tonight. <em>Just forget the whole thing.</em>”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Maria rolled her eyes.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tony you’re being <em>ridiculous and you know it</em>. You’re going to the front yard not <em>The Ivy,</em> now <em>calm down.</em>”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mom, this is a first date!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And there won’t <em>be</em> a first date if you don’t pick out a shirt.” She replied standing up and picking up a few different shirts.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why don’t you wear this one?” Maria asked, holding up a an ocean blue short sleeve button up. “The blue pairs beautifully with your dark brown hair. You can put it with those tight shorts you like.” She offered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tony was quiet for a moment. “...Your Cosmo magazine fashion tips are really coming in handy thank you.” Tony muttered.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re welcome, now get dressed and act like you’re about to go on a date with the <em>other</em> cutest boy in the neighborhood.” Maria said on her way out.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tony took an hour to get ready (of course) and headed down stairs. He went to the kitchen to make something to eat for his date when he saw a plate and note on the counter.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He picked up and read the note. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>For your date- Dad</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He uncovered the plate and saw a heart shaped peanut butter and jelly sandwich, grapes and a big chocolate chip cookie. There were also a few Hershey kisses.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tony smiled and took the plate on his way outside. He went out to his front yard and saw Steve laying out his own picnic blanket on the edge of his yard. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was wearing coral colored shorts with a white short sleeve button up. The shirt had a little embroidered heart on the front pocket that matched the color of his shorts.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Whoa he’s tall.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey...” Tony grinned.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hi...” Steve smiled back.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Just breathe Tony damn!</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Y- You’re <em>taller</em> in person.” Tony laughed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re even cuter in person.” Steve said. “I mean don’t get me wrong, you’re super cute in your window but <em>wow</em>. You look really nice.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thanks, so do you.” Tony chuckled nervously.He decided to leave out the fact that his mom had picked out his clothes for his first date.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you.” Steve replied.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The two stood in awkward silence for a moment before they burst out laughing.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry this is just- this is <em>weird</em>.” Tony laughed and sat his plate down to lay out his picnic blanket.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It is, isn’t it?” Steve laughed as he took a seat on his own blanket.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">*************************************</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Steve brushed his hair and got dressed fairly quickly. He was excited and was trying not to let the butterflies in his stomach get to him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He went downstairs to the kitchen and his mom had just finished making his lunch.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A BLT, sliced apples and strawberries, and a few Oreos. <em>Please</em> don’t take them apart and lick the icing, <em>have some class.</em>” Sarah said, handing him the plate.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’ll see about that.” Steve laughed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I put a picnic blanket by the door, have fun!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thanks ma.” Steve grabbed the blanket and tucked it under his arm. He shut the front door and walked down until to the border of his front yard to lay the blanket out.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey...” Tony grinned.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Oh my god. It’s crazy to see him so close. God he’s cute...kinda thicc too.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hi...” Steve smiled back.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Y- You’re <em>taller</em> in person.” Tony laughed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re even cuter in person.” Steve said without thinking.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>I did NOT mean to say that out loud</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“-I mean don’t get me wrong, you’re super cute in your window but wow. You look really nice.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Nice save. Hopefully he doesn’t think I’m a dork now.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thanks, so do you.” Tony chuckled nervously. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you.” Steve replied. He decided to leave out the fact that his mom had picked out his clothes for his first date.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The two stood in awkward silence for a moment before they burst out laughing.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry this is just- this is <em>weird</em>.” Tony laughed and sat his plate down to lay out his picnic blanket.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It is, isn’t it?” Steve laughed as he took a seat on his own blanket.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">+++++++++++++++++++++++++++</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The awkwardness between the two had faded rather quickly and soon they had found themselves outside for hours.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tony laid on his stomach listening to Steve talk about his life in Brooklyn.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I really think you would like the faster pace of New York. Hopefully New York would be able to keep up with <em>you</em> though.” Steve chuckled. The sunshine made Tony’s face glow and Steve just couldn’t look away.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’ll have to take me sometime then.” Tony smiled.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Consider it done.-” Steve smiled back. Just thinking about he and Tony taking a trip together made his heart leap.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“-Hey I did something for you...” Steve said standing up. “I’ll be right back.” He said.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay.” Tony replied. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>What could this be?</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was brainstorming when he happened to glance over to his left and see Howard and Maria waving and giving him a thumbs up from the living room window.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tony’s eyes widened as he made his go away face and shooed them off. He saw them laugh and promptly skitter away from the window.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He shook his head and rolled onto his back to look up at the beautiful pink and orange sunset that stretched across the sky.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>It definitely matches the day I’ve had...Can you know you’re in love with someone this early?</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After a moment he heard Steve come back outside and laid on his side to see him. This time he had brought out a guitar case.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If you play Despacito, I will lose my <em>shit!</em>” Tony said.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It isn’t Despacito!-” Steve laughed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “-I learned a song I wanted to play for you. This one is special to me because I was kind of reluctant about all this at first...I was nervous and insecure. But I don’t have any more doubts, <em>I’m all in.</em>”Steve gave a small smile.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tony couldn’t do or say anything but smile.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Steve plucked a few chords and began to play, singing along with the melody.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>Well you done done me and you bet I felt it</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>I fell right through the cracks</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>And now I'm trying to get back</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tony felt like he was in a dream. There’s no way this was happening. There was no way that this beautiful dream of a guy was playing and singing him love songs.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>But I won't hesitate no more, no more</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>It cannot wait, I'm yours</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tony thought about the words that Steve was singing to him. He listened and held on to them as tightly as he could.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>Well open up your mind and see like me</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>Open up your plans and damn you're free</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He tried his best to take a picture of this moment with his mind. This was something henever <em>ever</em> wanted to forget.<br/><br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>There's no need to complicate</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>'Cause our time is short</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>This is our fate, I'm yours</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Steve’s heart pounded as he strummed the last chord and looked up at Tony. <br/>“In conclusion, <em>I’m yours.</em>” He smiled.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think...this is the <em>best</em> day I’ve ever had. I really, <em>really</em> like you, Steve.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I really, <em>really</em> like you too, Tony.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tony sighed and pulled a Hershey kiss from his plate and threw it at Steve.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why?” Steve laughed, unwrapping the chocolate.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I just wanted to kiss you and that’s the best I could do.” Tony explained.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Very clever.” Steve winked and popped the kiss into his mouth. “These social distancing rules are killing me. I’ve never wanted a hug so bad in my life.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tony laughed and ate a chocolate. “Can I have the honor of being your first post-quarantine hug?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Wouldn’t choose anyone else.</em>” Steve replied.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">*************************************</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After the boys had finished saying their lengthy goodbyes- and tossed a few more Hershey kisses at each other- they finally parted ways.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A six hour date! How’d it go?” Howard called from the couch when Tony came in.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh <em>please! </em>You were in the window for like the <em>whole</em> thing.” Tony chuckled and rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not true! But we wanted to be.” Maria said, turning to face Tony from her seat next to Howard.<br/><br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Right</em>. Well it was...<em>amazing</em>. The best day of my <em>life</em> actually.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s great, son. We haven’t seen you <em>this</em> excited since they added Gossip Girl to Netflix.” Howard smiled.<br/><br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s moved down to a close second.” Tony nodded handing Maria a Polaroid that Tony had taken of the both of them. Of course Steve was six feet away, but it was still a pretty good picture.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh my goodness you and Steve are <em>adorable</em> together. What’s this number?” Handing the picture to Howard.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“His phone number.” Tony grinned.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <em>Finally</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You two make a really cute pair.” Howard smiled looking at the picture. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>And</em> <em>very photogenic.</em>” Maria added, laying on Howard’s shoulder to look at the picture again.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tony really was grateful to have such accepting parents. They’d figured out he was gay when he was pretty young and had been nothing but supportive since then.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you.” Tony smiled</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If you’re not exhausted from your <em>love fest </em>we’re about to watch a movie, do you want to join?” Howard offered.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sounds good.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Um...we’ll wait for you but...you have to take a shower. You smell like outside.” Maria pursed her lips.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay then.” Tony laughed and headed for the steps.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Ughhhh </em>We have to wait through a <em>Tony shower??</em> Oh my god, it’ll be an <em>hour</em> before we start the movie.” Howard huffed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tony laughed on his way up to his room.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">*************************************</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Steve wrapped his blanket up and took his things- including the Hershey kiss from Tony-in the house. He had barely gotten the door closed before Sarah had appeared in the foyer.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There you are! How was it?” She beamed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Literally the <em>best</em> night I’ve ever had.” Steve smiled. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sarah sighed and clutched her hand to her chest. “I’m so glad. You two are the CUTEST. And the timing couldn’t be more perfect. I mean think about it. You hated moving here, then after you met Tony I didn’t hear another word about it.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He makes it worth it.” Steve said pulling a Polaroid of them together out of his pocket. (Tony’s phone number was written at the bottom)</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This is <em>so</em> precious.” She smiled. “Once you get cleaned up why don’t we play cards? I made brownies.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ok cool!” Steve said, heading up to his room.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He carefully propped the little picture against the lamp on his nightstand before getting into the shower.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He rested under the water and thought about his wonderful day. He closed his eyes and replayed their day over and over.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>That smile. That face. </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Can you know you’re in love with someone this early?</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>I think, yes.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Quarantine is coming to an end and citizens are allowed to leave their homes. Steve and Tony spend their first day together.</p><p>https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=jtFDklau8o0<br/>(Link to “Tony’s” piano playing!)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well everybody, this is the final chapter! I’m so grateful to all of you who’ve been taking time to read this story. I really do love you all! And don’t worry, I may add a few bonus chapters as well! </p><p>To those of you who loved Tony’s supportive parents, BIG ANNOUNCEMENT! I’m going to write a sweet little 5+1 with Howard and Tony!   Supportive Howard is in most of my stories so if you loved this, check out some of my other stuff.  </p><p>MORE IN END NOTES!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">                   One Month Later</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tony was trying to sleep in as late as he could, but the nonstop buzzing of his phone on the nightstand was getting in the way of that.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He reached out, feeling around until he could grab his phone. He opened one eye to see who on earth could be calling him this early. (<em>11:00am</em>) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Of course. </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Steven</em>...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come to your window!” Steve said cheerfully.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dude I’m <em>sleeping</em>.” Tony fussed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come. To. Your. Window.” Steve repeated</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Steve chuckled as he heard Tony huff and shuffle out of bed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tony stumbled over to the window and pulled up the blinds, immediately wincing at the sunlight that poured through.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once his eyes adjusted he could see into Steve’s room...but he didn’t Steve anywhere.</span>
</p><p class="p2">“Steve if you’re playing another trick on me I <em>swear</em> I will hang up-“<br/><br/></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m nooot I swear...open your window.” Steve laughed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tony put the phone on speaker before sitting it on his desk to open the window.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ok now what?” Tony sighed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Look down!” Steve whispered.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tony rolled his eyes and stretched his head out of the window. Steve was standing down inthe grass on the side of Tony’s house.</span>
</p><p class="p2">Steve couldn’t help but laugh as he saw Tony’s head peak out from the window.</p><p class="p2">“Rapunzel, Rapunzel let down your hair!” He proclaimed, stretching his arms out.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh my god you <em>corn muffin.</em> What are you doing?” Tony laughed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Corn muffin.</em> Steve laughed to himself</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You didn’t hear? Citizens can leave their homes now!” Steve smiled. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And this is the first place you came.” Tony smiled back. “You’re a <em>sweet</em> <em>muffin</em>.” He rubbed his hands over his eyes</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Steve laughed. Tony was <em>definitely</em> still half asleep. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wanna spend the day together?” He offered.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hell yeah. Let me at least brush my teeth and I’ll let you in.” Tony laughed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay!” Steve went and waited for Tony on the front step.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tony quickly brushed his teeth,</span>
  <span class="s1"> washed his face (skipping the morning skincare routine) and ran downstairs. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Howard was standing on a kitchen chair replacing a light bulb and Tony almost ran into Maria who was holding the chair steady. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He must’ve heard the news.” Howard said without looking up from what he was doing.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Slow down before you trip please.” Maria called behind him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tony completely ignored his mother’s warnings and pulled the front door open. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Steve turned and stood to his feet. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tony closed the door behind him and froze in his spot, but he was all smiles.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I- I get to <em>touch</em> you now.” He stammered.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Yeah</em>.” Steve smiled. He felt like he was going to explode. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tony took a step forward. “Can I hug you?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes <em>doofus</em>! You’re my first post-quarantine hug <em>remember</em>?” Steve said meeting Tony halfway and pulling him into a hug.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Tony rested his head on Steve’s chest and melted into him. Hugging Steve felt like everything he’d been waiting for and more. </span>It felt like the comforting warmth of the sun multiplied by ten.<br/><br/></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Steve closed his eyes and leaned into this moment that he’d been waiting for. Hugging Tony felt like rain after a year without it. He was ecstatic.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After what was at least a five minute hug the two finally pulled away.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tony stepped back and laced his fingers with Steve’s. “Do you wanna come in?” He smiled.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And see how you live? <em>Absolutely</em>.” Steve said.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tony laughed and opened the front door, still holding Steve’s hand.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mom, Dad look who I found!” Tony said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Steve</em>!” Maria beamed, letting go of the chair she was keeping steady for Howard.<br/><br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “It’s so nice to <em>finally</em> meet you in person!” She said, giving Steve a hug.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tony’s parents had introduced themselves and popped in to say hello once or twice over FaceTime, but it was nice to actually meet them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hello Steve!” Howard said walking over and shaking Steve’s hand. Somehow he had gotten off the chair safely, no thanks to anyone else.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“As my wife said, it’s nice to meet you in person.” Howard smiled.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s nice to meet you all too.” Steve replied.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What are you two gonna do today now that you’re out of the house?” Maria smiled.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The boys exchanged glances and looked back at Maria.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We don’t really <em>know</em> yet.” Tony explained.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You should <em>probably change out of your pajamas.</em>” Howard chuckled and closed the box of unused lightbulbs.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah yeah I will. Come on Steve.” Tony said dragging him towards the staircase.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Howard wiggled his eyebrows at Tony and Tony rolled his eyes back at him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>You’re annoying!</em>” He mouthed silently as they kept walking.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Steve let Tony drag him through the house until they passed a living room with a piano.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Whoa whoa whoa.</em> Is that a piano I just saw?” Steve asked stopping dead in his tracks.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah why?” Tony asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”You said you would play the piano for me! <em>Remember</em>?” Steve smiled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Damn I thought you forgot.” Tony muttered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Never. Piano Man, let’s go.” Steve dragged Tony over to the piano.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you <em>calling</em> me Piano Man or do you want me to <em>play</em> Piano Man?” Tony scratched his head and sat down on the bench.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Both.” Steve replied resting his elbows on the <em>piano</em>. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, your wish is my command, sir.” Tony chuckled and eyed over the chords in the song book.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Steve was elated to finally see Tony play.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tony perched the song book up on the top of the piano and hit a few chords to find the right key.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay you ready?” Tony looked up at Steve.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, Piano Man, here it is.” Tony laughed as he began to play the chords of the song.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>Steve rested against the piano and watched him play. He was almost mesmerized by the way Tony’s hands almost effortlessly graced the keys. His face focused and relaxed. The way his hair waved around the harder he pressed on the keys.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>And how could someone look so beautiful right out of bed?</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">If you had heard the melody you would’ve never guessed a half sleep-teen in a tight shirt, sweatpants, and blue Princess Belle slipper socks was creating it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everything about this moment was perfection.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That was beautiful, Tony. I didn’t know you were <em>that</em> good.” Steve grinned after Tony played the last key.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hold your horses there cowboy, pretty sure I missed a few chords.” Tony said, standing up and grabbing Steve’s hands again.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Coulda fooled me.” Steve smiled. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tony laughed and lead the way up to his room. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Wow.</em>..so <em>this</em> is how the other side lives? <em>This</em> is the bedroom of Tony Chaos Stark!” Steve joked.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh you’re just <em>hilarious</em>.” Tony chuckled and picked out an oversized tee shirt and some shorts.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I never thought I’d get to see it from this side.” Steve said from the window.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“With any luck, you’ll get to see it pretty often.” Tony smiled to himself.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Fingers crossed.</em>” Steve smiled to himself.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Steve and Tony were eating cones of Cookies n Cream ice cream in </span>Steve’s kitchen.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You wanna take this outside? You can finally jump on my trampoline.” Steve offered.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“FINALLY! It’s been taunting me for <em>weeks</em> now.” Tony replied, following Steve out into the backyard. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They finished their ice cream cones and made a beeline for the trampoline.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Wait</em>!” Tony sighed just before they started jumping.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?” Steve said pausing his launch.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>We need tunes.</em>” Tony explained.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay I’ll go get my speaker.” Steve laughed and hopped down off the trampoline to run inside.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tony sat and picked at his nails, waiting for Steve to come back. He didn’t even notice Steve’s mom come outside.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hi! You must be Tony!” She waved from the patio.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh hi! Yeah that’s me.” Tony said hopping off and walking over to shake Sarahs hand. Of course Sarah being the person she is pulled Tony into a big hug.</span>
</p><p class="p2">He hugged her right back and she smelled like one of Tony’s favorite Bath and Body Works scents but he wasn’t gonna say that out loud.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s so nice to meet you!” Sarah smiled, putting a hand on Tony’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s nice time meet you too-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey mom!” Steve called out as he connected his phone to the speaker.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hi hon. I’m gonna go get started on dinner. Tony you’re more than welcome to stay over if you’d like.” She smiled before heading in the house.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Your mom’s so nice.” Tony smiled warmly and wrapped his arms around Steve, resting his head on Steve’s back.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Steve hoped Tony didn’t notice the little freeze in his body, but he was still a bit nervous and he would absolutely never get used to feeling Tony close to him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She’s been talking about how she can’t wait to meet you and I’m sure I’m gonna hear even more about “<em>Wonderful Tony</em>” tonight at dinner.” Steve chuckled.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Same about you.” Tony laughed thinking about how his parents had simply <em>raved</em> about their love for Steve after meeting him over FaceTime.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And now, gentleman...the moment you’ve been waiting for.” Steve pressed play on his phone and grabbed Tony’s hand pulling him to the trampoline.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ugh I <em>love</em> this song!” Tony said taking his first few jumps as Motivation by Normani played loud through the speaker.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “My dad didnt like it when I blasted it in his car last week though.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh my god.” Steve laughed. “You and your dad are-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Gonna be the death of my mom? <em>Yeah probably.</em>” Tony said making Steve laugh again.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They jumped and joked around for almost an hour before they got tired and plopped down on the trampoline and laid back.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The two laid shoulder to shoulder and stared up at the color turning sky in content silence for a while.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“...Are you asleep?” Steve asked with suspicion.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No!” Tony fussed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh I’ve just <em>never</em> heard you quiet for that long.” Steve teased.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Whatever</em>.” Tony rolled his eyes and smiled.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m kidding I’m kidding <em>I love you-</em>“ Steve blurted out before he even had the chance to think about it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They both froze in their spots and Steve thought that he was going to die right there on that trampoline. </span>
  <span class="s1">The blush burned his cheeks so bad you’d think the setting sun came back up just to burn him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Steve really?? Think before you say things like this</em>. He internally scolded himself.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tony sat up on his elbow and looked down at his boyfriend next to him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>First</em> of all, take that <em>mortified</em> look off your face..”Tony laughed and placed his hand on Steve’s cheek. “I love you too, <em>moron</em>.” Tony leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Steve’s lips.<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tony played it cool but he was more than falling apart on the inside. His head was spinning and his heart was bursting.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So when Steve intertwined his fingers with his own and kissed him back, he felt like he was walking on air.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m glad we’re on the same page.” Steve said after they pulled away.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Me too.” Tony smiled, laying his head on Steve’s chest and melting into the embrace.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Over the course of a week and a month, there had been so many moments of longing and wanting the other. And now every thought of hugs, handholding, cuddles, and now, <em>kisses</em> had been traded out and replaced with the real thing. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That was even better than the Hershey kiss by the way.” Steve smiled.</span>
</p><p class="p2"><br/>Warm, sweet moments like these were well beyond worth the wait. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you all enjoyed the way this ended! If you loved this story, I do recommend reading my story “The Pact”. Warning, EXTREME STONY FLUFF!! </p><p>I’ve got a ton of projects in the works INCLUDING my very first WLW fic featuring my wife, Agent Peggy Carter! So please stay tuned for more good stories! As always, thank you for reading and I LOVE YOU!❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>